Return to Traverse town
by Munchlax The dragon master
Summary: The return to Traverse town what's wrong now?find out.please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Return to Traverse town.  
On Destiny Islands Sora was in the tree houes staring at his Keyblade.He was thinking about Donald and Goofy.  
  
"What are you doing here?"Said a vioce from behind.It was Riku.  
  
"Oh, just thinking"Sora replied.  
  
"About the other worlds?"Riku interrupted.  
  
"Yeah!"He said.Kairi rushed in with a scared look on her face.  
  
"HEARTLESS, HEARTLESS EVERYWHERE!!"She sceremed.  
  
"Get your Keyblade Riku"said Sora.He reached his hand out and then he had the black and red Keyblade that he had when he faced Sora.They slashed through the heartless.Riku and Kairi started running back .Sora killed the last one, but he couldn't go with them.Something was pulling him back.It was the same thing from last time.Sora noticed and stopped.  
  
"SORA!!!!"shouted Kairi.  
"You have to go to Traverse town"said king Micky.  
  
"But why your magesty"said Donald.  
  
"Because the Keyhole has been unlocked again"he said.  
  
"But, Sora is the Keyblade master"said Goofy  
  
"I know, but he's coming back and you'll need three more wepons a gauntlet, a suit that can morph and a gunblade, but not leon's now go"Micky explained.  
  
On Dream island.......  
  
"Not a thunder storm"James moaned  
  
"NO MY DOG WILL BE STRUK BY LIGHTING!" He shouted.He ran out side and saw his dog.He was five feet away when he fell in a black hole.  
  
"HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPP!"  
  
On Rainbow islands......  
  
"It's thunder big deal i'm going outside"said Nathan.He walked up the beach then he was being pulled by the portal.He didn't care he stood where he was.  
  
"Bye, Bye"He said.  
Finally on sunny island....  
  
"NO NOT A THUNDER STORM"Kerry screamed.  
  
"I've got to get to shelter.....whats that black thing"She said.She ran up to it and fell into it.  
  
"HHHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"She shouted.  
  
to be continued........ 


	2. The Landing!

The landing  
James found him self at Merlin's house.  
  
"James"Merlin said in a spoocky voise  
  
"How did you know my name"James said  
  
"Because I am a wizard you know"  
  
"I must be dead so where am I Hell or Heven I think I'm in hell"said James  
  
"No no no your not dead you in another wolrd"He said  
  
So Merlin told James that he was the one that was chosen to have a suit that can morph James put the suit on and morphed in to a Hartless.  
  
Nathan found himself at the being hit by the heartless outside the den.SLASH.  
  
"Get away from him"said Leon.  
  
"We better put him on the bed"said Yuffie  
  
"HUH, WHERE AM I"Nathan demarned  
  
"You in Traverse town"said Leon  
  
"I'm Leon"said Leon  
  
"I'm Yuffie and you are?"said Yuffie  
  
"Nathan "He said.  
  
"What's this?"Nathan asked  
  
"It is a Gunblade, it was with you when i found you so it's yours"said Leon.  
  
"Cool"He said  
Kerry found herself in the alley way behind the hotel she noticed that she had gauntlet's on.  
  
"Where am i"she said.  
  
"I'm back in Traverse town" said a voice in the corner.Kerry looked round and saw Sora.  
  
"Hi I'm Kerry"She said.  
  
"Hi I'm Sora"Sora said.  
  
"Lets hang around each other"said Sora.  
  
"OK"Kerry agreed.  
  
"Lets go to Merlin's house I need to ask him somthing"Sora said.  
  
"OK but, your going to have to show me the way"Kerry explained.  
  
to be continued....... 


	3. The meeting!

The meeting  
"Hi Merlin"said Sora  
  
"HEY THERE'S A HEATLESS"said Sora as he hit it on the head.  
  
"No don't hurt it"said Merlin "CHANGE"  
  
James changed back to nomal.Sora and Kerry looked shoocked.Merlin told Sora ,Kerry and James about the key hole.  
  
"We three have to go I need to go to the small house I need to see if a friend has come back bye"said Sora.  
  
When they got in the small house they saw Nathan With the cuts on he arm a sleep.  
  
"Leon,Yuffie who is the boy?!"said Sora.  
  
"SSSSHHHH, His name is Nathan I found him just outside the door being attacked by heartless he had fainted"said Leon  
  
"Why do we have to be quiet?"said James.  
  
"Because he's asleep"said Yuffie.  
  
"Come back later you are going to need him he's got the right gunblade you need about half an hour OK bye"said Leon.  
  
"Bye"said Sora  
  
Half an hour later.  
  
They went in and saw him awake with no cuts .  
  
"Hi Nathan how are you?"said Sora  
  
"Who are you three?"He said.  
  
"I'm Sora and this is Kerry and James now let's find Goffy and Donald and your coming with us"said Sora.  
  
"Fine, but i perfer not to fight"said Nathan.  
  
"Brat"Sora whispered to Kerry and James.  
  
"I HERAD THAT FIRE!"shouted Nathan as a flame came out the Gunblade.  
  
"OUCH OUCH OUCH"said Sora as he ran around the room.  
  
"HOW DID LIKE THAT?"said Nathan staring at Kerry and James who were staring back as to say that he was evil.  
  
"Blizzard"They both shouted.  
  
"Thanks you two!"said Sora straring at Nathan.  
  
"STOP"said James.Nathan stoped.  
  
"Quick tie him up"said James.  
  
"HEY LET ME GO!"he said.  
  
to be continued.......... 


	4. The deadly slash!

The Deadly slash  
"I'm bored i'm going to get some food if i'm not back in 20 mins come and find me ok"the king of mophing (James) said.  
  
So he went to the shop but on the way the bigest Ice titan came.  
  
"NO PROBLEM I WILL TURN IN TO THE LAVA TITAN"  
  
20 mins later.....  
  
"I wonder where James is? we need to go and find him"said Kerry.  
  
"Kerry you bring Nathan for me drag him!"said Sora.They found James out cold next to ice titan.  
  
"Fire"shouted Sora and Kerry.They ran up to James and saw a rip on his stomach.James woke up and saw the scar and yelled "Take me to Merlin!".  
  
At Merlin's house....  
  
"The only thing i can do is seal it and 1 Question who is the boy asleep and tied up?"asked Merlin.  
  
"1.OK 2.Nathan"said Sora.  
  
"OK Then abra kadabra!"said merlin.The rip sealed into to a scar.They went to the hotel to sleep.  
to be continued............ 


	5. The return of Ansem

The Return of Ansem  
It was the middle of the night Nathan woke up to find James in the bathroom.  
  
"James are you alright"  
  
"I'M ANSEM"he said and diapeared.Nathan woke Sora and Kerry.  
  
"JAMES IS BEING CONTROLLED BY ANSEM!"he said.  
  
"YEAH RIGHT!"They said still thinking that he was mean.  
  
"You told them that's it"said Ansem.He changed his arm in to a sword and struk it came right through Nathan.  
  
"He was telling the truth he is Ansem"said Sora.  
  
"Leave me alone Ansem!"said James.He hit himself in the stomach.Ansem ran out of his body and James fell.  
  
"Two down for good two to go"said Ansem as he disappeared.They ran up to James and Nathan.  
  
"what should we do?aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh "said Kerry as she got attcked.  
  
Sora slashed Ansem who finally went.  
  
"I know i'll take them to Merlin!"said Sora  
  
At Merlins house..........  
"Pinonix down use this new spell if this happens"said Merlin.They all came back to life.  
  
"Thank's"said Sora.  
  
The next mornning........  
  
"Now lets search for Donald and Goofy"Said Sora.  
  
"I think we owe Nathan appology"said James.  
  
"SORRY!"They all said.  
  
"That's ok i've changed my mind about fighting"said Nathan  
to be contined............ 


	6. The sickness of the Gummi

The sickness of the Gummi  
They searched all over Traverse town.They were just about to give up.They sat down then something taped Sora on the arm.He looked behid and it was Donlad and Goofy.  
  
"Donald,Goofy your back"Sora said.  
  
"Who are they?"Goofy asked.  
  
"They are my friends James has the morphing suit, Kerry with the gauntlet's and Nathan vwith the gunblade"said Sora.  
  
"Now we need to go to Neverland on the Gummi ship"said Donald.They went in two Gummi ships 3 in each Sora, James and Nathan and in the other ship Kerry, Goofy and Donald. In Sora's ship. "Sora, Sora, Sora, SORA!!!"said James.  
  
"WHAT?!"said Sora.  
  
"I am gonna be sick!"He said.  
  
"Get the sickbag we're almost there" said Sora.He got it out and been sick in it.  
  
They soon landed at BigBen to find out the way to seal the Keyhole in Traverse town.  
To be contiued.................. 


	7. good or bad

Good or Bad!  
  
They were just about to walk to inside big ben suddenly a phantom came from out of nowhere.  
  
"You cockbreath!"said Nathan.The phatom knoked him of big ben.  
  
"NATHAN!"they all shouted.  
  
"GOLDEN EGAL!"James yelled and chage into one. He swooped down and missed him."I will destory you!" he said as a beam shot from his mouth.He sent the phantom flying.  
  
"We can't do any thing now so we might aswell go in now"said Sora.They walked in and looked at a dark wall James used his lamp to look aroud when he put it to the dark wall and there was writing.It said.  
  
To seal the key whole go to wonder land and find  
the ultimate wepon v.2,  
next go to traverse town,  
destory ansem once and for all,  
now unlock the keyhole  
in the item shop.  
  
"Well off we go to woder land"said James.  
  
to be continued...... 


	8. Again

Again?  
  
"Finally we are at wonder land"said James.  
  
"let's ask the queen if she has seen the ultimate wepon v.2"said Sora.When then reached the queen they asked her.  
  
"Yes it is at the mad hatter's house but watch out for the giant iron man."she said.  
  
when they finally got there there was the giant iron man.  
  
"F**KER!"shouted James.Then iron man punched him into the ground.  
  
"1st Nathan,2nd James who next?!"said Kerry.Then Sora slashed it in half.  
  
They went inside the house and Sora picked it up and they went to traverse town.  
  
to be continued...... 


	9. the return

The return  
  
"Well were back in Traverse town............AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"said Kerry as Ansem attcked.  
  
"Now what are you going to do now your whole team has disappered?"he said.  
  
"They may have gone, but their hearts and sprits are still with me"Sora replied.Nathan, James and Kerry started to glow.All of a sudden Sora had all the wepons(gunblade,Keyblade,gauntlets and the suit).Sora turned both of his arms in to swords and the SLASH! he ran right though Ansem and destroyed Ansem once and for all.  
  
to be continued........... 


	10. the end?

The end?  
  
"Now of to the item shop"said Sora.Inn the item shop he looked for the key hole.Then he looked at one of the walls and he saw a switch.He went up to it and press the button then the groud under him started moving down into the secret basement.As soon as he got to the bottom he saw the key hole.  
  
"Now the nightmare will............. END!"said Sora thinking back to the memories they had together.A massive light came out of the keyblade.Then Sora foud himself by Nathan's body and he picked it up.Then he was in wonder land next to James like Nathan Sora picked James's body.Then he was beside Kerry.He put James and Nathan down.Suddenly all tree bodies started to glow and every scar and cut healed and they came back to life.  
  
"Missed us!"they said.  
  
"Yeah your alive........I've sealed the keyhole"said Sora.James felt his pocket.  
  
"Oh yeah i was meant to give you these before Ansem controlled me they are tracking machines once they track someone it will take you to them"he said.Suddenly a black hole came and sucked them in.  
  
"Bye"the said together.They all woke up back at their own islands.  
  
The End.......or is it? 


End file.
